Marker in the Sand
by IrishNun
Summary: The end of heaven told in Cas and Dean's point of view. No incest just friendship. Poem is not mine. Spoiler S8 xE23
1. Chapter 1

Title: Marker in the Sand

Summary: The end of heaven told in Cas and Dean's point of view. No incest just friendship. Poem is not mine. Spoiler S8 xE23

*SNSN*

**Part 1 **

Betrayal.

He had felt it many times before.

His father had left him when he was young wanting his children to grow up with minds of their own. His brothers turned their backs on him when he asked for their help when a civil war broke out. Even his best friend stepped away when he needed his help, calling him a child. And now Metatron had done the same. "We're alike, you and I," Metatron said when they first met on the street. "Let's work together."

Castiel ran to the edge of the forest and raised his head to the sky. Balls of fire were falling out of the night but he knew they weren't balls and he knew they weren't fire. He felt a tightness in his chest and a wobble in his knees. His grace had suddenly been taken away from him and it had left him weak. He felt something slip down his cheeks and wiped it away fearing the worst. But it wasn't red. It was the same liquid he had seen appear from his friend's faces many times before. He was crying. A pain tore through his chest and he doubled over under its spell. His knees hit the ground as he let out a hoarse scream. His brothers were falling and it was his fault. It seemed it was always his fault lately. Ever since he helped Dean out of hell, his angelic life had changed for the worst. He dropped his hands in front of him and tore through the grass. Thistles stung his fingers and dirt clumped under his nails as he cut his fingers through the earth.

The earth he had spent his life trying to protect had now become his hell.

A fireball landed fifty meters away from him but he didn't flinch. The speed at which his brother fell meant there was no hope for survival. Cas straightened his back and wiped the bottom of his nose with his arm. The time to wallow in self pity was over. Somehow, he had to find a way to help his fallen brothers, he had to figure out where he was but first he had to find Dean.

*SNSN*


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The end of heaven told in Cas and Dean's point of view. No incest just friendship. Poem is not mine. Spoiler S8 xE23

*SNSN*

**Part 2**

It had been six months since heaven fell and chaos had ensued. People were being approached by strangers saying they were their guardian angels. Sam was convinced that angels were approaching their chosen vessels hoping they could somehow return to heaven. Many angels were shot or arrested after trying to kill their vessels. Some vessels were being kidnapped only to be returned a few days later with bruises and cuts all over. They were on the case of a fifteen year old girl who had been forcefully removed from her classroom. The angels were starting to become sloppy. Initially, they were only approaching their vessels secretly but now they were out in the open. Each passing month meant they were terrified they would never get back to heaven.

Dean was walking through the girl's bedroom. There were butterflies on the walls, angelic paperweights in the window and photographs of eagles in their frames. Dean may have physically been on this case but his mind was elsewhere. Six months had passed and not one phone call from his angelic friend… friend now. He hoped Cas didn't fall like the others in a ball of fire. There was one who had fallen near the church they stood next to all those nights ago. All that remained was a charred skeleton.

Sam popped his head into the room. "You ready to go?" Dean quickly turned and nodded. "Give me a minute, okay?" Sam gave a sad smile and left his brother alone for another few minutes. Dean sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders ready to leave. His eyes scanned the room once more just in case. On the wall by the bathroom was a framed poem. Glancing at the door he slipped it in his pocket and followed his brother to the car.

Back at the bat cave, he gave a grunt and headed for his bed room. Kevin looked up from his mountain of books. He was still trying to decipher all the red flashing lights on their interactive map. "Is he okay?" Sam shook his head and sighed. Kevin looked back when he heard the door bang. "Let me worry about him," Sam gave a worried smile. "You keep searching for Cas, okay?"

Dean rested his ear by the door and waited for a chair to screech and a heavy man to sit. He then kicked off his shoes to a corner and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. He then loosened his work tie and pulled it over his head. Sitting on the bed, he carefully took out the stolen item from his inside pocket. He rubbed his thumbs over its black frame and gently placed it on his bedside locker. His eyes began to water as he reread the words. "Dammit Cas, where are you?" he looked up to the empty sky and closed his eyes.

_If you believe in angels_

_You would know they're all around_

_They're here but they're invisible_

_And rarely make a sound_

_We all have guardian angels_

_Who listen when we call_

_They give us strength when times are hard_

_And catch us when we fall._

*SNSN* *SNSN* *SNSN*

**AN: **Thanks for reading. Reviews appreciated.


End file.
